From Pride To Love
by First Of The Year
Summary: Kenny está harto de que su hermano venga a joderlo con sus problemas amorosos cuando está borracho, así que él decide terminar esto de una vez por todas. KevinxShelly. Ligerísimo Stenny.


Shelly mira _Anger Manager_ con total concentración en la televisión hasta que el timbre suena y con un gruñido se levanta, tirando con pereza el control remoto en el sofá. Abre la puerta y ve a un pendejo de la misma edad de su hermano.

-¡Idiota! ¡Uno de los retrasados que se junta contigo está en la puer...- empieza a gritar.

-No no, no vine por Stan.- se apresura a decir el pendejo.

-¿Eres Cartman o Kyle?- pregunta con molestia, son los únicos nombres que ella recuerda que hayan salido de la boca de su hermano aunque ella nunca les presta atención, o capas que simplemente este baboso ni siquiera sea amigo de Stanley.

-No, soy Kenny McCormick.- dice el rubio con una mueca entre ofendido y asqueado.

-Tsk, ustedes mocosos son todos iguales.- bufa sin importarle mucho. -En fin, ¿qué demonios quieres?- pregunta al recordar que él no vino por el otro mojón.

-Vine a hablar contigo.-

-¿Y de que tendrías _tú_ que hablar _conmigo_?- alza una ceja escéptica mientras se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en el umbral de la puerta.

"_¿Qué le vio? Por el amor a Dios... ¿Qué __**demonios**__ le vio?"_

-¿Conoces a mi hermano Kevin?- va directo al grano, a lo que Shelly se queda unos segundos meditando.

-Creo que sí, ¿es el que trabaja en el taller de autos por la tarde?-

-Sep, ese mismo.- sonríe la escoria. A Shelly no le está gustando como están yendo las cosas...

-¿Y qué con él?-

-Bueno, cada vez que el imbecil vuelve borracho a la casa, que es casi los siete días de la semana, siempre habla de ti... O eso creo, bah; el siempre dice incoherencias cuando esta borracho. Tsk, como el otro día que... llegó... borracho...- su relato muere al ver la mirada asesina de Shelly. -En fin, creo que mi hermano está enamorado de ti.-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?- dice en voz baja y Kenny puede jurar que las mejillas de Shelly están sonrosadas y no por el frio.

-Deberías hablar con él.- dice con total seriedad, a lo que la castaña parpadea algo sorprendida, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-Vaya, no sabía que ustedes los McCormick bajo esa pinta de puta realmente tienen sentimientos.- sonríe con sarcasmo. -Además, ¿eres su representante o qué? ¿Acaso no tiene las suficientes bolas como para venir a hablarme él mismo?- pregunta con molestia al tener que hablar de este tipo de cosas con un pendejo de tan solo catorce años.

-Vine yo porque él, además de ser un idiota por naturaleza, es un maldito orgulloso, aparte de que no sabe que vine y agradecería _mucho_ que no dijeras nada. Yo lo quiero mucho a Kevin, es mi hermano, pero lo que realmente me molesta es que venga borracho a mi habitación todas las malditas noches pasadas las tres de la mañana a contarme como su vida es una mierda porque tú no le hablas o porque tú no lo notas o lo bien que luces con la misma pollera rosa que siempre usas.- la mira de arriba a abajo con lentitud. -Aunque estoy empezando a creer que tiene razón.- dice con una sonrisa maliciosa al observar las largas y pálidas piernas de la castaña debajo de esa tela rosada.

...

Kenny despierta en su habitación, en su cama para ser más preciso. Lo último que recuerda es haber tenido una charla sobre su hermano con Shelly y luego todo se vuelve negro.

Agarra su celular para ver que hora es y se sorprende a ver que tiene un mensaje de Stan.

"_Oye, no se que demonios pasó, pero Shelly me dijo que te dijera que no le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en su vida o tendrás problemas. También me dijo que mandaras a tu hermano a mi casa mañana a la tarde."_

El rubio sonríe con satisfacción de oreja a oreja al ver que su misión estaba casi completa, pero hasta sonreír le provoca un dolor agudo. Maldición, Shelly seguramente le dio el golpe de su vida para que el dolor todavía este aun después de haber despertado en su cama.

...

Shelly está recostada en el sofá, _de nuevo_, viendo una película de drama. Ella odia este tipo de películas, pero por alguna razón no puede dejar de verlas.

_Uno de los tantos defectos que comparte con el imbecil de su hermano..._

Hasta que el timbre suena, y como siempre, tiene que ser ella la que haga el enorme y doloroso sacrificio de levantarse y abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué?- pregunta con molestia, pero en realidad se sorprende al ver a Kevin McCormick parado en su puerta con un semblante serio.

-Me acuerdo cuando la gente decía "_Hola_" al abrir la puerta, parece que los modales ya no existen.- dice con sarcasmo.

-¿Solo viniste a joderme el día o qué? ¿Acaso te contó el pendejo de tu hermano el golpe que le di ayer por venir a molestarme?- amenaza.

-Sí, y gracias a ti tuve que soportarlo quejándose por toda la casa de cuanto le dolía la cabeza. Hasta el muy pendejo pensó que iba a mimarlo todo el día.- dice rodando los ojos al recordar la imagen de Kenny arrastrándose con drama hacia él, rogándole de que le sirva un baso de agua.

-En fin, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?- dice Shelly empezando a hartarse del frio que se está colándose a su casa.

-Vine a hablarte sobre lo que Kenny te dijo ayer.-

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Además, se que todo lo que tu hermano dijo es pura mierda.- dice con seguridad. Todos los amigos de su hermano lo único que buscan son problemas y lo único que saben hacer es mentir para sacar algo a cambio.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera mentira.-

-...-

-...-

-Uh... ¿Qué?- todo sonido ajeno murió cuando escucho a Kevin decir esas seis palabras.

-Realmente me gustas Shelly, no eres como todas las chicas de porcelana que van por ahí. Tú eres fuerte, independiente e inteligente, para mi eres la chica perfecta.- sonríe levemente.

Por más ceño fruncido que la castaña esté mostrando su sonrojo la delata, es más que obvio que le gustaron esas palabras.

-¿En serio?- dice suavizándose un poco, sin despegar su vista de los ojos azules de Kevin, empezando a creer en sus palabras.

-Por supuesto, además, una chica con esas cualidades y con esas piernas tan sexys no se ven todos los días.- sonríe ahora con más perversión que antes y Shelly no puede evitar recodar al pendejo que la visitó el día anterior.

A diferencia del día de ayer, Shelly agarra con fuerza la camisa roja de Kevin y lo empuja hacia ella, juntando sus labios con los de él.

-Si vuelves a decir una estupidez como esa no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez.- gruñe, pero el castaño ve suavidad en sus ojos verdes, realmente no está enojada.

-Lo que tú digas cariño.- sonríe, volviéndola a besar.

...

-Hola Kenny.- sonríe Stan al ver a su amigo en la puerta de su casa, este le sonríe y ambos se dirigen a la habitación del pelinegro.

El rubio al dirigirse a las escaleras ve en el sofá a Shelly y al que parece ser su hermano... sí, es su hermano, muy juntitos, abrazados viendo las luchas.

-¿Eso considera tu hermana apropiado para una cita?- pregunta confundido, cualquier chica en una situación como esa estaría viendo una película de romance o alguna de esas mierdas rosas.

-Para ella eso es lo más romántico que existe.- dice rodando los ojos y tomando la mano de su amigo para correr hacia su habitación de una vez por todas.


End file.
